How OTA found out
by Kr1411
Summary: Everyone knows team Arrow knew about Barry's coma. What we don't know is how they found out. Here's a way they could've found out. Originally posted on Ao3


"Bye, Barry."

Those were the last words Felicity said to Barry that night. No, "See you later," or anything. Not that it would matter anyway. He wouldn't see her later.

Felicity opened the box Barry left for Oliver. It had a Green Mask in it. Felicity brought it over to Oliver.

"Even the arrow deserves a Christmas present," Dig said. Oliver saw what was in the box and pulled it out, examining it. He handed Diggle the box as Felicity grabbed the mask. She looked at it one more time before putting it on him.

" _Barry really came through_ ," Felicity thought as she stepped back.

"How do I look?" Oliver asked.

"Like a hero," she said, and she meant it. She would have to call Barry, to let him know the mask fit perfectly. Of course, it would have to be AFTER Oliver took it on a test run.

So he did. It went perfectly with his face, and didn't mess up his line of vision, just like he requested. How Barry knew the shape of Oliver's upper face, neither Oliver or Felicity wanted to know. They were just glad it did.

About a week later, Felicity reminded Oliver to call Barry, let him know the mask works. She was surprised Barry hasn't called in to hear for himself, but he could be really busy.

Oliver asked Felicity to do it herself, because he had to go "find the man in the skull mask" or something. She just rolled her eyes and agreed, knowing that Oliver was hell-bent on finding him.

She was about to make the call when Oliver called in, asking her for a location. She put her phone down, promising she'd call later.

Later happened in 6 days. 6 days, no word from Barry, no way for her to remember until Oliver asked. Right as he did, she ran to her phone and dialed Barry's number.

No response. It went straight to Voicemail.

She called again. Same thing happened.

"Barry's not picking up," she told Oliver. "Try again," Oliver told her.

"I tried twice. They both went to Voicemail," she told him.

It didn't occur to her until later that they haven't talked since the particle accelorator. At that thought, she called him again, this time out of concern. What if he wasn't answering because something happened to him? Or worse...?

It went to voicemail. This time, she left one. Before she could finish it though, she got a phone call.

From Barry Allen.

Felicity answered right away.

"BARRY! Oh my god, you had me worried sick, I thought something happened, with the whole Particle Accelorator thing, I'm so glad-"

She was cut off by another voice. "Who is this?"

The voice sounded raspy and tired, and NOT like Barry's. It also sounded much older, like late 40's.

"Felicity... Smoak. I'm a friend of Barry's. Who is this, exactly?" She asked, heart racing.

"Barry's foster dad, Joe West."

Oh no. If his foster dad was answering, that didn't mean anything well.

"Look, Felicity, something happened, the night of the Particle Accelorator Explosion 3 weeks ago, and..."

"Is Barry ok?" Felicity asked.

The line was silent.

"No. He was struck by lightning, he's currently in a coma." Joe reluctantly said.

Felicity almost dropped her phone.

"Is... is he stable at least?" She asked.

Joe hesitated. "No."

Felicity was on the verge of tears. She would stay strong, til the end of the call.

"Last night, we got an offer from Dr. Harrison Wells to take him to S.T.A.R. Labs, to try to figure out what's going on with him. I haven't decided if I want to take him up on that, though. Until I do, I can get you on the visiting list, Miss Smoak," Joe said. "He's at CCGH in room 152."

"Yes, I would like that sir. Thank you. I hope Barry gets better- I mean I hope he wakes up soon," she said, before hanging up. Her knees gave out and she crashed to the floor, sobbing. She felt a pair of arms around her, and she knew Oliver was back. They just sat in silence, for god knows how long.

Felicity explained to Oliver what happened.

"Go, see him. He needs you more than I do," Oliver said. Felicity thanked him before walking out, to go see her new friend sleep.

Of all the people who had to be struck by lightning, it had to be Barry. The sweetest person in the world. The man who has been through hell, but went through it with a smile on his face. He did not deserve it. But here he was, unconscious on a hospital bed, hooked up to many machines. Too many.

Who knew that 9 months later, Felicity would find out that that lightning bestowed upon Barry a gift only he deserved. A gift he would not abuse.

A gift to help people, in the way they never help him.


End file.
